One Plum Dress
by TaurielOakenshield
Summary: After a long day of work, the last thing James Wesley wants to do is be dragged to go dress shopping with Ms. Carter. But as the hours pass by, he starts to think that perhaps there is more to Ms. Carter's intentions.


It was late, which meant that Wesley was getting impatient. He checked his clock once again, as if that would speed things up, as he sat on the couch of the dressing room. For Wesley it felt like multiple hours (it had really been two).

"Are you just about done in there?" he asked his companion for the day, Emily Carter. She was the new girl in the office, as they had called her. The assistant to a big-name employer currently working with Fisk. As a result of the partnership, it turns out she had to work rather closely with Wesley. A little too close for Wesley's taste.

She had dragged him…dress shopping of all things. No he couldn't complain too much, she did let him go to the tailor to get a new suit for Fisk's very important fundraiser later in the week. And so Ms. Carter decided to bring Wesley along. Why, he really couldn't quite say.

It's not like they got along. They weren't even fucking which would have been a much better use of their time together. No, instead she brought him along as she tried a million different dresses, neither seeming to gauge her interest.

He gently removed his glasses and rubbed the crease of his nose in annoyance, seeing as she hadn't responded. He then put his glasses back on as he looked at his watch once again.

10:15 pm read the watch. They had left right after work. No dinner, no respect either seeing as Wesley was still stuck. He let out a small exhale as he thought back to their first encounter. Ms. Carter had stepped out of the car, black heels clicking against the concrete. Her long slender legs soon followed as she revealed herself, a sharp navy blue dress and pearl necklace adorning her body.

Her long, curly red hair flowed down her back, framing her heart shaped face and piercing green eyes. Both Fisk and Wesley were a little stunned to see her, expecting her employer instead, Señor Santiago. She smiled a sweet smile as she walked towards them, extending her hand to introduce herself to Fisk.

Fisk thought she was beautiful, but that didn't stop him from questioning her presence. She apologized sweetly for her employer's absence, as important family issues had arisen, hence he wasn't able to make it.

But Ms. Carter led with confidence, and the meeting after all turned out to be a success. Well, a success in Fisk's eyes at least. Wesley wasn't as impressed nor taken as his own employer seemed to be. Sure she was pretty, but he was a tad too aggressive. She was brash, bold, and seemed to jump into things a little too quickly.

She was highly intelligent though and passionate. Yes, she was very, very passionate. A part of Wesley thought about what that would mean with her in bed. Then again, he wasn't going to find out.

They seemed to butt heads constantly. During business meetings with their respective employers whenever they had a chance to talk, they always differed with their opinions. It drove Wesley nuts how she seemed to have a counter for every single thing he would say.

They were complete opposites it seemed. And this case opposites didn't attract. Or so Wesley thought.

Just as Wesley was about to open his mouth to call out Ms. Carter's name again she finally emerged from the dressing room.

Wesley could fill his mouth opening in amazement but he quickly composed himself before she could see him. She looked stunning in every sense of the word. She came out wearing deep plum strapless gown, tight in all the right places, accentuating her curves, and flaring out towards the bottom.

"Don't worry Mr. Wesley, we'll be out of here soon," she said in her smooth, accented voice.

She had an air of superiority about her. Confidence exuded from her composure. She looked at herself in the mirror, checking all angles.

She then turned over to Wesley, a small smirk forming on her lips. "So what do you think? It should be fancy enough for Fisk's grand ole party yeah? And surely the sight of me in this dress was worth the wait?"

Wesley smirked to himself. He ran his eyes up and down her body, taking her in. He saw how she revealed in it. She enjoyed the attention, especially from Wesley. She turned back to face the mirror, turning herself slightly to look at her back.

The back of her dress was wide open, as she had been unable to completely zip up her dress. Though Wesley thought perhaps she might have done it on purpose.

She turned back around to Wesley and said "Mr. Wesley. Perhaps you could make yourself useful and zip me up please?"

Wesley got up from the cough, adjusting his front suit button as he walked over Ms. Carter. She turned, her back towards him, her slender hands taking a hold of her fiery curls and revealing her soft, creamy skin.

Wesley grabbed the zipper end at the bottom of her dress. He leaned over her neck, breathing in the scent of her. She smelled sweet but also dangerous. Like strawberries with a dash of poison. He slowly pulled the zipper up, making sure that his fingers brushed against her skin.

Once the zipper was up completely, his fingers hovered over the hem of dress. As he pulled them away he could swear he saw Ms. Carter exhale slightly, her skin aching for his touch, the ghost of his touch haunting her.

"There you are Ms. Carter" he said as he whispered in her ear.

"Merci Mr. Wesley" she said in a slow, seductive voice, her Australian accent lingering heavy in the air. "I knew you weren't completely incompetent. All right, come along mate. We can finally go pay and take you home. And don't worry I got the perfect tie for you to match with the dress."

As Ms. Carter walked away, Wesley smiled to himself. Ms. Carter was certainly something of a puzzle, but he was starting to think she might be one worth solving.


End file.
